Ahtal-Ka Ecology
In-Game Information "The golden empress of praying mantises resides in a huge, ruined castle. She flattens towns and fortresses, and uses the wreckage to build her lair ever larger. It's rumored that the Empress's Throne, as it is known, is strewn with golden cocoons and webbing, which contain stolen treasures." Taxonomy * Order: Coleoptera * Suborder: Pavilion Mantis * Family: Ahtal * Species: Ahtal-KaAhtal-Ka is a legendary Mantis-like Neopteron that has been running wild for a few decades now. This species has been recently discovered by the Wycademy. "In some places, there have been legends about this Walking Treasure that wanders from place to place. This treasure is said to raid fortresses, leaving behind mass destruction, and defeat whole armies in a matter of minutes. It is even capable of taking over a whole fortress if it wants to. Though dangerous, inside this giant monster is a treasure that very few are lucky enough to see." Habitat Range So far, only one individual has been identified at the fallen Forlorn Citadel. Ecological Niche Ahtal-Ka are predators, though it is unknown what their common prey is. However, female Ahtal-Ka are well-known for feeding on males, showing that this species is cannibalistic in nature. Biological Adaptions Ahtal-Ka has sharp, sickle-like claws that allow it to slash at foes and pick up objects. Though these claws are weapons, they are mostly used as tools in manipulating the golden silk that Ahtal-Ka produces. This beautiful silk is sticky and strong, allowing for Ahtal-Ka to pull and hold objects together with little ease. This silk is also strong enough to hold a whole fortress together. Ahtal-Ka mostly uses the golden silk to weave together debris it has stolen from fortresses. It uses this debris to construct something truly monstrous! Ahtal-Ka actually uses it to construct a "giant walking puppet" for itself called the ' Empress's Throne'. By sticking itself in the center of this puppet, it can actually control all of the Empress's Throne's movements with its silk before crushing foes with the giant contraption. In this mechanical monster, it is practically invulnerable to all incoming attacks, excluding large explosives; however, if the silk is cut, it'll lose control of its puppet, causing the Empress's Throne to fall apart. Ahtal-Ka's balsam is secretions that have a powerful odor that can be smelled from far away. Behavior Ahtal-Ka is a highly aggressive Neopteron that will do anything in order to take what it wants. Ahtal-Ka is known to raid fortresses for their equipment, in order to build itself a giant mobile home. This mobile home allows the Ahtal-Ka to wander from place to place safely without having to fear potential threats. Even if threatened, this monster is capable of decimating armies with the Empress's Throne and is more than capable of protecting itself without the need of its home. Male Ahtal-Ka are golden in color, while females are brown in color. By eating a large number of males, a female Ahtal-Ka can become golden in color. The more males a female Ahtal-Ka eats, the brighter gold she'll be. Sources *Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate *http://www.nindori.com/books/nindori/281.html Category:Monster Ecology Category:Neopteron Ecology